


Common Yet Really Steep Ground

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding Experiences, F/M, Fluff, Glaz and Harry are exhausted, Hunting gone wrong, This is me still shipping them regardless of the board, Watch where you step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: To try and finally get the Russians and the Canadians to get along, Six plans a little hunting exercise. However, while Harry hopes the two CTUs will bond, the opposite ensues.





	Common Yet Really Steep Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke months ago, forgot about it, and then found it again. Sorry if anything's confusing or all over the place because I didn't edit much after finding it, but anyways, this is just based on Harry's board and where it says he wants to find common ground between the Spetsnaz and the JTF2.

When he was told the original Six was stepping down, Kapkan was honestly a bit disappointed. He respected her, was inspired by her empowerment and ability to get things done precisely, and while she was usually busy, she did take time out of her schedule to check up on everyone, which everybody needed. 

So, again, when the news came up that she was stepping down for other governmental business, he was disappointed. Knowing her though, she’d still get shit done and at least make sure her organization was left in good hands. Kapkan was hoping for someone strong and a true leader, possibly a reflection of her: Intimidating, passionate, and hardworking. Someone as effective as her from the get go, someone who could make the heaviest of obstacles move out of the way, just like her. So when word came that the new Six had worked under her and was her second in command, he expected nothing below her; an equal.

While he does fulfill everything Kapkan expected, he still didn’t expect _him._

Both the JFT2 and Spetsnaz watch the new Six, a doctor that’s been on base since the beginning so Kapkan does know of him, freeze his fingers off and look like he’s going to end this little exercise ass up and face down in the snow. He’s bundled up in an oversized parka, hunting vest, and boots, vibrating possibly enough to break the sound barrier. He’s announcing something behind the cloth covering his mouth and nose, but the majority of the Russians, all stationary and used to the cold, are too amused by his floundering in the snow to really be paying attention. 

Kapkan and the rest of the Spetsnaz respect him of course, have trusted him since he became Six two months prior, but still, _really?_ This awkward hippie of all people, who currently seems two seconds away from becoming a popsicle, was the next best choice?

And the reason they’re out here in bright orange and already covered in snow, with the Canadians of all people, is because of the string bean before them. Sure, their little quarrel might have been becoming a problem, especially when Tachanka’s overly prone to making stereotypical and _maybe_ racist jokes and Kapkan and Fuze tend to disrespect them any chance they get, but they didn’t need to be _here_ , in North fucking Canada. Harry had wanted the six of them to find shared interests and to learn to like each other, or to at least get somewhat along to the point where no one even thinks about physically harming another at all, but even that alone is hard when they argue so much.

Long story short, to get along, the stick in the parka is now making them go hunting together.

While Harry wades around in his oversized everything, saying stuff while shivering his butt off, Kapkan leans over to Glaz and mumbles in Russian, “Is this still necessary?”

Glaz elbows him in the ribs, being the only Russian probably listening to the Six since he thought this activity would be fun, while Frost glances over her shoulder at him with an annoyed look.

Kapkan grumbles, eyes lingering on the only woman in their group after she turns back towards Harry.

It’s old news that the two CTUs despise each other. There’s just too many political differences, an abundant amount of odd lifestyle choices, and personality distinctions. Where the Russians are harsh and crude, the Canadians are too prissy and soft, in Kapkan’s opinion of course. Ever since the two JFT2 ops joined, both groups didn’t get along, rivalling each other instead.

Of the two of them, however, the woman before him is his least favorite. She’s continuously annoying and snippy, towards him the most too. The two of them usually find themselves being forced to work together, and whenever either one of them post any ideas, the other is always quick to shoot them down, whether it be intentional or not.

Kapkan’s positive that nothing will change after this, so much that he’d bet on it.

He finally tunes back into directions and hears Harry say, all the while stuttering, “Shuhrat and Alex with be with Sébastien, Timur and Maxim with Tina. I’ll see you guys back at the rendezvous in four hours, otherwise call me if something goes wrong. Have fun, and _please,_ don’t get hurt!” Harry smiles awkwardly, teeth chattering while he clasps his gloved hands together for emphasis, only the sound is too soft and pathetic to be as driving as he wanted it to be. “We don’t want anyone getting their leg stuck in a bear trap or anything like that, right Tina?”

The woman in question just gives him a look as if he just ruined her plans for the snowy afternoon.

Harry’s smile diminishes and he starts burring, walking past the groups towards the firepit. On his way past, he grabs Glaz and tells him earnestly not to let anyone get their leg chopped off.

Kapkan chuckles. Like _that’s_ the worse they could do to each other.

Once Glaz says he’ll try his best with an exhausted smile, he walks over to Kapkan and the other two Spetsnaz, all of them getting their hunting equipment together.

Tachanka chuckles and points between him and Fuze, the Uzbek lacing his boots with a scowl. “Our Canadian’s going to have the time of his life when he realises the other one got the two that actually know how to hunt. We’re practically incompetent.”

Glaz, the only decent human between the four of them, rolls his eyes and tosses his bag over his shoulder. “Harry told us to get along. And be thankful he actually made you captain this time.”

“Oh, da, I’m grateful. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure he has fun,” Tachanka chuckles, eyeing the unsuspecting Buck with mischief dancing in his eyes.

Glaz sighs as he adjusts his grip on his marksman rifle. “This is why we don’t have nice things.”

_______

After three pairs of boots crunch through snow for almost an hour, their owners tensely quiet, they finish setting up their makeshift traps for game. Frost suggested they make a little camping spot to come back to one they get anything, and although Kapkan isn’t keen on agreeing with her, Glaz cuts him off before he can open his mouth and politely agrees, already moving to help her set up. They drop their bags on a somewhat dry log and Kapkan begins to uselessly sharpen his knife on a stick, more bored than anything.

Frost unzips her bag and starts idly talking with Glaz, the only Russian either of the Canadians dare get nice with. Sitting on his own little rock, Kapkan rolls his eyes.

The conversation pauses, Glaz, the observant shit, definitely catching his attitude. “What now?”

Kapkan raises his eyebrows at the two of them, both looking at him irritably, and hums. “Oh, nothing.”

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Why must you think I’m being a dick?”

Frost looks away and crouches down with her bag to start fiddling inside of it, ignoring their bickering. Glaz, on the other hand, crosses his arms. “If you antagonize _anyone_ -”

“I wasn’t planning on _antagonizing_ anyone, thank you very much,” Kapkan says, pointing his knife at Glaz. “When was the last time I antagonized anyone?”

Glaz opens his mouth but is cut off by Frost, her back turned to Kapkan and opening a water bottle. “You put a snare in Sébastien’s storage cell, almost cutting him, and even that is crossing over _antagonizing_.”

Glaz points down at her, maintaining stern eye contact with Kapkan.

Kapkan snorts. “It wasn’t real and that was a joke.”

“You’re a joke.”

“Woman, when did I ask you for you’re-”

Glaz throws his hands up, his sniper that’s strung around his neck dropping against his chest. “I’m done. I already know I won’t stop you. This shouldn’t even be my responsibility. I’m going to check on my cages.” He starts to trudge off, the other two staring after him.

When he disappears behind the trees, Kapkan realizes that he’s now stuck, _alone,_ with a Canadian.

He grunts and gets up from his rock, turning towards another part of the forest and starting off. He plans on just going to see if he could shoot something, _anything_ , so he can get away from the Canadian, but to his displeasure, she calls after him.

“And where are you going?”

“Fuck off.”

He can hear her catching up after him, her boots shuffling through the snow. Once her pace slows, obviously a few meters behind him, his annoyance heightens.

“Why are you following me?”

“I don’t want you stealing my kills. I put cages out this way,” she grumbles. 

Kapkan silently mocks her, making a mental note to snare whoever insisted he do this activity.

Which was Glaz.

After checking a few empty cages, he and Frost find themselves at a thinly treed area on the lookout for any animals that they might as well shoot dead if they can. During their walk, they hear a few distant shots, signalling that the others are having better luck finding game, or so it seems. Knowing this, Kapkan really wants to shoot an innocent conifer. In the winter wonderland they’ve found themselves in, the two quietly and purposefully don’t interact, Kapkan opting to crouch down and inspect fading footprints here and there while Frost watches from a somewhat approving distance.

A few footprints later, after standing up with the knees of his trousers soaked, he meets Frost’s apathetic gaze.

He rolls his eyes, mulling over how the hell he got here.

“What?” She crosses her arms, huffing out a cloud of warm air.

Kapkan begins walking away again. “Stop accusing me of things.”

Behind him, she scoffs.

They get to the edge of a steep drop, the ground a good bit a ways when he dares a glance down it. He hums thoughtfully, knowing full well what it looks like he’s speculating.

“I end up over the edge of that and I’m gonna hurt you.”

“What did I literally just say? Stop accusing me of things!” He exclaims, exasperated, but amused. 

Frost glares at him from a few meters away, eyeing him suspiciously, almost as if he’d really do it. Like he’d stoop that low. He can be a decent human with morals too sometimes, thanks.

“Coming out here was a horrible idea,” he says matter of factly. He looks around his surroundings, seeing if there’s anything that could entertain him, but alas, it’s just a bare forest, the game not wanting to come out on their side of the woods apparently.

As if on cue to taunt him, a couple shots ring out. 

“We haven’t even been out here for that long and you’re already complaining?”

Kapkan looks in her direction and glares. “Don’t act all high and mighty, Miss Princess. You’ve been in a bad mood too. None of us really want to be here, yet our new Six does.”

The other returns the glare, trying to be intimidating but failing miserably. “And I see why you aren’t captain. You keep disrespecting him. Hell, you hardly respect anyone.

“I _really_ want to shove you down this hill,” Kapkan smiles at her, knowing she’s completely wrong, but hey, whatever. As she opens her mouth to retort something else, he moves by her, uselessly inspecting a cage he put down earlier which now lies by her feet. He crouches down again, making an effort not to say something witty that won’t warrant being in kicking range a favor to her.

“Can you not be an asshole for one minute?” 

Kapkan turns his back to her with an amused huff, still crouched in the snow, seemingly ignoring her argument.

“What the hell is you’re problem?” She finally paces away from him, continuing to tell him off uselessly. It seems as if she has a lot to say to him, but the way her face gets red when she’s annoyed is too funny to take seriously when he looks back.

He only grunts in response though, busy.

“You have no disregard for anything other than yourself,” Frost snaps, pointing her gloved finger at him accusingly. “And what the hell- _don’t you dare.”_

Kapkan’s turned around now, standing up and facing her. For a second, the woman’s expression becomes one of hesitance, only to quickly flutter back to irritation.

“I swear to god, Maxim-”

In his hand, the Russian holds a snowball, showing it to her like a prized possession before he gets closer to her. 

Frost starts to back up, suspicious yet obviously perturbed. She twitches, as if to bend down and grab her own handful of snow, but hesitates. Kapkan dares to get even closer.

When’s he’s only a few inches away, planning on dropping it on her head, he grins. “Are you really-?”

The next thing he knows, Frost steps back, vexation and a hint of fear in her eyes one second, surprise and full blown panic the next. Kapkan immediately knows what’s coming next, purposefully grabbing a handful of her coat while smothering the snow ball into it to try and pull, but it’s too late. The two of them are falling.

Guess he forgot the first rule of survival.

Within the span of ten seconds, Kapkan’s swallowed snow, his shoulder is displaced, and he regrets ever having decided to let Glaz convince him to actually come on this damn trip.

He heaves, laying on his back in once undisturbed snow as his heart races. His entire body burns like hell itself while being immersed in a snowbank, the air in his lungs having thought of going on vacation at this time, and his entire arm, especially his shoulder, feels like Finka just sucker punched the shit out of him.

For a second, he lays there, oblivious to the world and just wanting to never get up again, but soon enough, he regains full thought.

Frost’s face pops up above him, her black hair dotted with snow and expression actually worried instead of annoyed for once. However, regardless of the red blotch along her jaw that will no doubt bruise, she seems fine compared to him.

“Are you okay?”

The throbbing pain in his shoulder tells him no, but instead of just saying that, after staring at her for a few seconds, all he manages is a weak, “I feel like a wet sock.”

She blinks. “What does that mean?”

He gives the snow coated evergreens above him a confused look before sighing, “I have no idea.”

The wood around him is silent for a few moments before light snickering meets his freezing ears.

He looks at the Canadian who falls next to him, hand over her mouth and trying to keep her laughter quiet. Eventually though, it gets louder and, unfortunately, contagious. 

“I hate you,” Frost gets out between laughs. “So much.”

“You’re a bitch. We could have died because of you,” he chuckles.

“Shut up! _You_ made us fall down a slope!”

She only laughs harder when Kapkan retorts with, “No, _you_ did that. I tried to save us but you’re fat ass brought us both down.”

“Excuse me?” Frost looks down at him, trying to look menacing but only cracking out into more giggles. She shakes her head. “I can’t believe this. Did you get hurt?”

“I think my shoulder is dislocated, because of you.” Kapkan bickers, wiggling deeper into the snow. “Are you only happy now because I’m in pain?”

She stands up with an amused huff, holding out her hand for Kapkan to grab onto. With his good arm, he grabs onto her and she hauls him up, immediately taking up trying to heal his arm.

Turns out, the two of them fell down the steep hill into a tiny clearing. They fell a little bit away from an iced over stream, snowy rock cliffs surrounding them. Some thin trees lean overhead, light snow making its way down from the grey sky above. It’s sweetly serene.

She pats some of the snow off of him, carefully grabbing his hurt arm and slowly moving it. Kapkan hisses when his shoulder moves too far in her grasp.

“What about you?” He asks, looking over for any obvious damage besides eventual bruises.

Frost glances up at him before focusing back on his arm. “I think I hit a stump on the way down, some rocks too, but I’ll be fine. Bet you wished for something more, huh?”

Kapkan looks up at the hill they tumbled down, their tracks obvious in the now uneven blanket. He nods jokingly, ignoring the way she gives him an offended look. “So how do we get back up?”

“Don’t ask me, I only know the way down.”

“You’re not helpful at all.”

“I know,” she quips in a saccharine voice.

There’s a slowly growing pause as Frost handles his arm, both of them quietly patient with each other all of a sudden. Kapkan chalks it up to the lowering adrenaline. 

After a glance at his shoulder, he says, “At least you pulled me down a hill and didn’t crush my leg in a bear trap. What are we gonna tell the others?”

Frost hums while raising his arm to where it’s perpendicular to his body, careful with the injury. She opens her mouth to say something else, probably another witty remark, but is cut off when they hear the crunch of snow beneath a few pairs of boots.

“What the fuck did you two do?” Someone, and from the booming voice above it’s obviously their lord and savior, calls out from one of the small cliffs a few meters above them. Buck’s by Tachanka’s side, visibly exhausted and hauling all the equipment, while Fuze is on a higher edge, looking down at them disinterestedly from behind his somehow acquired box of apple juice. Glaz appears at the top of the drop Kapkan and Frost fell down, looking wary and sporting a rabbit that no doubt tried to outrun a trained sniper. 

“Tina, you good?” Buck asks, eyeing Kapkan carefully. 

The two of them pause again while looking up at the others, not sure what to say. However, to answer Kapkan’s previous question, Frost has subsequently decided their fate.

She looks back and forth between Kapkan and his arm, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Under her breath, she mumbles, “I did say I would hurt you if I fell.”

_______

The moment the six of them get to the rendezvous, and two hours earlier than they’re supposed to, Harry’s face is disappointed, which is expected after having called him.

Down the main trail back to the trucks, Buck is helping Frost walk as her ankle is starting to hurt, Tachanka is boasting about how he almost shot his Canadian accomplice not once, not twice, but six times to Kapkan, while he himself holds his sore yet painfully relocated shoulder. All the while, Fuze follows with a bag of popcorn and Glaz just shakes his head at Harry, signalling that he gives up. All of them are visibly ready to head home, much to Harry’s chagrin, and it seems as if nobody who disliked anyone before has become buddy-buddy at all.

Buck is now making a hundred percent effort to not get within five meters of Tachanka alone, fifty meters of Tachanka with a gun, and shares an uncomfortable look with Fuze that even the usually stoic Uzbek returns like they found something secret. With Glaz, everyone, minus Tachanka and Harry, don’t even want to look at him since he supported this whole shitshow.

Heading back to civilization though, Kapkan and Frost share a small smile. Even if not much has changed, something has. 

Kapkan loses his smile though when he notices Harry looking at him, smug and knowing, silently claiming a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is too quick but i didn't know how to change it and gave up, ok bye


End file.
